


Going Down

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Femslash, Het, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Slash, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Going Down

Pushing Hermione's thighs wider apart, Draco used his fingertips to keep her well exposed and a contented sigh escaped her mouth at the first swipe of his tongue over her clit.

He then slipped two fingers inside her wet cunt and sucked gently on the swollen nub before continuing to lick up and over the same spot again and again, her thighs beginning to twitch with pleasure.

A soft whimper signaled she was close and she whispered, "More." Draco groaned as he pushed as much as he could of his hand inside her, mouth covering her clit as she shattered.

~*~

Luna traced a finger over Ginny's nipple, pulling and twisting lightly until it was taut, then moved to the other, playing with the bejewelled barbell until Ginny let out a soft hiss of pleasure.

Lifting her face from between Ginny's thighs she crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, sharing the taste with Ginny. 

"You're very good at that." Ginny ran her hands through Luna's hair then kissed her again.

"I enjoy pleasuring you." Luna settled herself on the bed while Ginny reached for the strap-on.

"Likewise," Ginny said as she thrust her hips, pushing the dildo inside Luna.

~*~

"Fuck, Severus," Harry groaned as he looked down, his cock sliding between Severus's lips. They hadn't even managed to get undressed. Severus just undid his flies, freed his cock and sucked him down to the root.

Severus knew exactly what Harry liked and was soon rolling his balls with one hand, a finger of the other slipping behind and into his arse. Harry couldn't last, thrusting twice as he filled Severus's mouth with come. 

Minutes later, Harry found himself on his knees, sucking Severus's cock. 

_Maybe putting a peephole in each of the guestrooms wasn't a bad idea after all._


End file.
